


The Baron's Apprentice

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: The Baron's Apprentice [1]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mages, Magic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: A TCR Ancient Magus Bride AU. After putting herself up for auction after giving up on life, Haru finds herself purchased by Baron, who makes her his apprentice mage at the Bureau. Fantasy, family, slowburn Haru/Baron romance.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Series: The Baron's Apprentice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836739
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I own nothing. Except the Voice, who is being borrowed from Heirverse.  
> Wordcount: 4320  
> Cover art: https://wolfiethewriter.tumblr.com/image/617008706628042752
> 
> A/n: this was inspired by episode 1 of The Ancient Magus' Bride. Which had me clutching my heart because of the wholesomeness and poof: this. Two days of writing and I produce this.
> 
> Oneshot for the moment but I may continue this one if I get a) good response for this and b) more ideas for 'episodes' (if episodes is the right word). So who knows this may become a new series of self contained stories.
> 
> So as with all my work: if you like this, please drop me a comment and let me know. So I know what to post more of :) otherwise I will just leave this as a throwaway oneshot.

**The Baron's Apprentice**

"You aren't going to regret this down the line, are you Miss Yoshioka?"

She sat on the chair and quietly scribbled her name on the dotted line. _Haru Yoshioka._ She'd already read the contract, watched all the ethics presentations they sad were mandatory before one embarked upon this decision. They'd been dull and she'd doodled her way through most of them. But jumping through all their little hoops had gotten her here, and she was signing on the dotted line to put herself up for auction like all the other magical and unusual commodities. Because why the hell not? She'd already given up on her life. And like the man in the suit said, _why not give it to someone else so they could make better use of it?_

"No."

She put the dot at the end of her signature. "There. Done." she said, handing the paperwork back to the man sitting opposite. The same man who'd given her the idea of putting herself up for auction.

"Excellent," he beamed. Though Haru could tell it was one of those fake smiles businessmen usually gave. "We shall proceed with the auction process, then."

Haru put the lid back onto the pen and set it down on the table. She stood, knowing what came next. They'd already explained it to her. She obediently held out her hands to be cuffed and stood with her neck straight so they could put a shackle around it. Making sure that she could still breathe easily. Wouldn't want to sell off any damaged goods, after all.

The suit led her down into the Holding Room, where she saw all manner of creatures. Mermaids in saltwater tanks – but like no mermaid she'd ever seen. With webbed fingers and fangs and alien like bodies. Chimera – animals made up of parts of different species. Centaurs. Fae. Pixies in cages. There was even a large, ugly mountain troll.

She couldn't help but shiver a little at such a menagerie. Even though now technically she was a part of it.

 _I really shouldn't be so surprised by them, considering the unusual things I've seen in my life._ She mused. _I wonder who would be interested in me..._

She was led to the auction stage and left to stand in the spotlight as the auctioneer announced her.

"And here, ladies and gentlemen, we have lot 359. Shall we open up the bidding at 10,000?"

Haru couldn't help but wince. _Am I worth so little?_

But after some murmuring and whispering among the crowd, each member of it masked to preserve their identities, the numbers started to go up as people shouted.

"Twenty thousand!"

"Forty thousand!

"Sixty thousand!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. That was a _lot_ of money. More than Haru could ever afford anyway. Haru wondered who it was that could afford to throw that much money away at an auction.

That's when the door opened and in strode a man in a grey suit and top hat. He wore a cloak that covered most of his body and as he walked he tapped his cane on the marble floor of the auction house. There were lots of gasps from the attendees in their chairs as he walked by them, and Haru could hear the tap tap tapping of his cane as he walked, eventually climbing up the steps and standing in front of her on the stage. She looked up t him and could see why the crowd had been murmuring amongst themselves. In front of her stood a man's body – yet with the head of a cat.

He was certainly most peculiar. Especially the way those green eyes seemed to stare right into her soul.

Then just as quickly, he turned on his heels to face the audience. "One hundred thousand!" he called out. Placing his own bid for her. Haru gasped quietly behind him. One hundred thousand?! That was more money than she could ever earn in her life!

That was ' _I had to sell my entire set of internal organs to get this much money'_ kind of money. Just who was this cat man, who could afford to throw away that much money like this.

Even the crowd was shocked.

"Anyone else want to bid?" the cat asked them all, a lightness in his voice that Haru could only describe as smugness. "No? Very well then, it seems that I am the now owner of this charming young lady here."

The auctioneer banged his gavel and declared the lot sold, and then both Haru and the cat man were led off into another room to complete the payment proceedings.

. . .

Once the cheque was handed over and the payment completed, the cat bid her to follow him, which she did. He led her out not through the menagerie, but the front door of the establishment. Where the rich clientele walked through. It was truly an opulent building, Haru was quite in awe. Grand arches, ornately carved statues. And everywhere, gold.

"Um, ex-excuse me," Haru asked softly as she trailed after her new owner. "But... what are you going to do with me now you've bought me?"

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Why, my dear," he smiled warmly at her. "I am going to make you my apprentice."

"Apprentice of what?"

He chuckled. "Why, can you not tell?" he said, waving his hand and conjuring a very pretty ball of light in his hand. Very soon there were several balls and specks of light dancing and glowing all around him, creating quite the spectacle. "An apprentice mage, of course."

Haru blinked, awed by the pretty light show. "Oh."

It was all she could say.

"Now I do believe we haven't been formally introduced," he said, clicking his fingers to make the light show vanish so he could remove his hat and give her a most gracious bow. "I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen. But you may call me Baron."

Haru felt like she had to curtsy back at him, just to match his formality. But she refrained. "I'm Haru," she said. "Haru Yoshioka."

Baron smiled at her again, those green eyes twinkling. "Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haru. Come, we should get back to the Bureau. I believe it is almost time for tea, and I would so like to get back before Muta eats all the angel cake I had prepared for your arrival."

Haru blinked again. "The... Bureau?"

"Yes," Baron answered. "Come along. I shall explain on the way."

. . .

When they arrived at the Sanctuary, Haru had the basic gist of things. Baron was a part of a small, highly select group that helped people with their problems, whether they were big or small. A place known to many by the name of the Cat Bureau. It was a group of Creations – beings infused with magic when an artisan made them with all of their heart – or mages, as they were more commonly known. And now Haru was one of them, as Baron's apprentice. She'd be taught magic, help them on cases and investigations, and be a general asset to the team.

But nothing could have prepared her for actually _seeing_ the Sanctuary.

It was a quaint little house, with the lights on inside, and it had this homey, cozy feeling that Haru had only ever been able to dream of having. She stopped outside the door, just staring at it.

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Haru," Baron said, standing beside here. "You will be staying here for as long as you are my apprentice."

"Home..." Haru echoed quietly. _I've never had one of those before._

"Yes," Baron nodded, opening the door with a quick, smooth motion. "Your Sanctuary and Rfuge from the troubles of the outside world. And inside it, your new family. Shall we go inside?"

She swallowed the large lump that'd formed in her throat and nodded. "Yes," she said. It was all she could manage.

"Excellent," he smiled. "Ah, but first, let me get these things off of you,"

Haru barely had any time to ask him what he was talking about when he raised his cane up and in a burst of white light, he brought it down to bang the end on the ground and made her neck shackle and handcuffs vanish. The wind from the spell gushing past her as she stood, spellbound, by the display of his skill.

"Now, shall we, Miss Haru?" he asked, offering her his arm. She took it, and they went inside.

. . .

They walked into the little house to find a very fat white cat and a regal looking crow bickering amongst themselves while playing some kind of card game. From what Haru could see it was a game where the cards were four different colours, red, blue, yellow and green.

"Draw four?!" the large cat exclaimed. "You dirty cheater!"

The crow chuckled. "I'm simply playing the game, lardball."

"Fight me, birdbrain."

Baron stepped up beside Haru and smiled. "Ah, I seen they are playing Uno."

"Uno?" she asked.

"We shall have to teach you to play sometime. Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

He walked further into the living room over to the fire where the other two were bickering over the card game, and called to them. "Toto, Muta!"

Immediately they ceased their bickering and looked up. "Hey, Baron. This the new apprentice?"

"Yes," Baron smiled proudly, placing his hand on Haru's shoulder. "This is Miss Haru Yoshioka. Miss Haru, the crow here is Toto, and the white cat there is Muta."

"Nice to meet you," Toto greeted her, giving a small yet graceful bow. Muta however was a lot less refined.

"Hey, Chicky," he drawled. "Good to meet ya. Did Baron give ya the cheesy light show?"

Baron winced at that. "It is not cheesy."

Haru had to stifle a giggle.

"Hey, Chicky, it's okay. Yer allowed ta laugh here. Especially if it's at Baron Von Cheesy Lightshow there. It's a key part of being in the family."

"Muta..." Baron sighed, covering his face with his hand. Groaning. Haru let herself giggle this time.

"Yes, we laugh at each other all the time," Toto agreed, nodding his head. "Though when things get tough, we're all there for each other. And now that includes you now you're one of us."

Haru smiled softly. Part of the family. Not just an apprentice. "Thankyou."

Baron clapped his hands together. "Right. Now that everyone is here, I think it is time for Miss Haru to take her bath, and then we can all have a nice spot of tea and cake. And then we can all play Uno."

. . .

Even the bathroom was nice. There was a bath already drawn up for her, and Baron handed her a set of fresh towels and told her to take as long as she liked. And to submerge herself fully so she didn't catch a chill. The water was warm and inviting, and Haru could smell the lavender that had been infused in it. She sank into the hot water gratefully, letting it leech the aches and pains from her body and relax all of her muscles. She didn't realise just how much tension she'd been carrying around until it all melted away. She was grateful, too, for the chance to scrub herself clean and wash the stink of the auction house and the menagerie off her. To wash this day away and start fresh with the Bureau.

She let her head rest back against the tub, and let her eyes rest for a few minutes. Just decompressing from the day.

And that's when she heard it.

"Hey," the voice called to her. Soft and girlish. "Hey, wake up, sweetheart. It's us, your new neighbours!"

Haru opened her eyes to find a little fairy hovering over her face, with brown skin and wings made from what appeared to be little leaves. And the biggest eyes Haru had ever seen.

"Huh? Neighbours?"

"That's right!" the little fairy chirped. Her head nodding as she flapped her leaf-wings. "We live in the forest just outside. We wanted to come in and meet The Baron's new apprentice."

You... knew I was coming here?" Haru asked the fairy.

"Oh yes," the fairy sang. "Word travels fast around the Refuge. So welcome. I just wanted to let you know that if you're going to study to be a mage under The Baron, we'll do all we can to help you!"

"That's great... thankyou, I guess." Haru answered. Not at all sure how to feel about talking to a fairy while she was in the bath. "It's nice of you fairies to offer to help me."

The fairy tittered. "Oh, that's such an adorable human word. 'Fairy'. Just call us your good friends or neighbours," she smiled.

"Oh, okay." Haru nodded. Because there really wasn't much else to do but nod.

"Alrighty, I have to go now, but you just call me if you need anything, okay sweetness?"

"Sure." Haru nodded, still trying to process the fact that she'd just spoken to an _actual fairy._ Just as the creature flew back out the little window where she came in. leaving Haru in peace to finish her bath.

. . .

When she got out of the bath and changed into her new clean clothes Baron had left out for her, she walked back into the living room and settled on the sofa by the fire. Baron handed her a plate of chocolate cake and a cup of tea delicately balanced on a saucer. She took both gratefully and sank down into the sofa to relax.

"You didn't tell me there were fairies living close by," Haru said, putting her plate of cake on her lap and taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, so you can see them," Baron nodded, "Excellent. It is fortunate that you have the Sight. It will make it easier for you to learn Creation magic." he walked around behind her and continued, tying something around her neck. A necklace with a smooth piece of jade attached to it. "Speaking of that, here, I have made you an amulet. Wear it always, and it shall protect you."

"Oh," Haru said softly, face heating from a soft little blush. "Thankyou, Baron. It's beautiful."

"I am glas you approve, Miss Haru. I have one just like it." He moved to sit beside her and lifted his own amulet from under his shirt. One that looked like hers, except his was made of lapis lazuli. "Every mage is supposed to have an amulet crafted for them especially. My Master carved mine for me when I was an apprentice, and now I've carved one for you. Wear it with pride, Miss Haru."

Haru clutched her new amulet, knowing she would treasure it forever. "Thankyou. I will. I hope I can make you proud, Baron."

"I'm sure you will, Miss Haru," he said gently. His eyes warm and soft. "Now then," he clapped his gloved hands together. "I do believe we need to teach Miss Haru about the playing of Uno."

. . .

By the time Haru was shown to her room to retire for the night, she'd grasped the rules of Uno, won a few games, and truly felt like she could settle down and make a life here. She thought as much when she changed into her clean new pyjamas and snuggled down into her new bed. She couldn't believe it. A new home. A new family. And a room all of her own. And now she was going to learn _magic._

How did she ever get so lucky?

She closed her eyes and slowly let herself drift off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring her. But the moment she felt herself nodding off, she heard the light banging on the window, and someone calling her name.

"Haru! Hey, Haru! It's me, open up!"

Haru groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes at the sound. "Ugh. Now I'll never get back to sleep."

She trudged reluctantly over to the window and opened it, finding her new little fairy friend waiting for her. She flew into Haru's bedroom and settled on Haru's hands that were ready to catch her.

"Oh, you're that fairy... oh, uh... I mean neighbour."

"Haru! Good to see you!" the fairy chirped. "Glad you're settling in well. Would you care to go for a midnight stroll? I can show you my home, the forest just over there. It's so lovely this time of year."

Haru hesitated. "I don't know... I should probably get back to sleep. Baron said we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

The fairy pouted. "Aw, come on. We'll only be gonna a little while. Just a short walk I promise. And then when you come back, you'll be well rested and you'll sleep just that much better! What do you say?"

Haru thought for a moment. Sighing. _Well, I won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon._ "Okay. Sure. Why not?"

The little fairy cheered, and followed Haru as she put on her coat and boots and stepped out towards the forest with her new fairy friend. Unaware that a pair of green eyes were watching them. Their owner sighing at her foolishness. Thinking that it would at least be a good lesson for her.

. . .

She walked through the forest, taking in all the eerie beauty. Letting the sea of trees swallow her up so the Sanctuary seemed far away. Like it were a dream. Above her the moon shone bright, the light of it filtering down through the canopy above her.

"It's beautiful here," Haru remarked gently. Looking above and around her. Here, too, were what appeared to be sparkles.

"It is, isn't it?" the fairy nodded. "The sparkles you can see are the trails we leave when we fly around. Isn't it just _magical?"_

"Yes," Haru sighed. "Magical."

"So tell me about your life, Haru," the fairy spoke, fluttering close beside her. "Who were you before Baron took you in? Did you have any family?"

Haru shook her head in answer. Feeling very serene in this lovely forest. "I was nobody. I had no family."

"Aw," the fairy frowned. "No relatives at all?"

"None." Haru told her. "At least, none that wanted to keep me."

The fairy's expression fell. "Aww. That's sad. So sad."

"Yeah," Haru said, trying not to let the sadness show in her voice. Because she had Baron now. She had Baron and Toto and Muta. And a home at the Bureau and...

"Hey," Haru said, suddenly pulling herself out of her own thoughts to look around her. Realising she'd come _much_ further into the forest than she'd intended. "We're some way away from the Bureau... I should go back before Baron and the others worry about me."

The fairy just chuckled. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that." she said. Smiling. "Besides, it isn't like you're going to go back to him anyway."

Haru stopped mid-stride. Eyes wide. "What?"

The fairy laughed again. Dark and sinister this time. Such a contrast to her earlier, light and playful laughs. "I'm taking you back to the Fairy Kingdom!" she announced. Her arms around Haru's upper arm, as if in an embrace and not a trap. "I'm taking you back with me. My superiors will be most cross with me if I don't. And you'll be better off in the fairy world anyway. You'll have fun and be carefree and you won't have to worry about your sad little life anymore."

"Excuse me?" Haru demanded. "Who said I'm going with _you?_ "

The fairy laughed again. Dark and twisted. "Oh please," she said, completely dismissing Haru's protests. "What do you have to stay here for? It's not like you have a home or a family or anything!" And you'd be much happier in the fairy world. Look the portals already open. It's easy! Just walk through it!"

Haru hesitated. "I... I can't."

But the fairy was insistent, and Haru could hear her laughter echoing, multiplying, until there were so many fairies surrounding her. All trying to pull her towards the open portal to the fairy world.

"No!" she cried, but she could feel dark vines curling about her, and she swore she could see a dark figure in the woods up ahead, it's head a white bear skull with glowing red eyes. A voice echoing inside her head the more she looked at it.

 _Just go through,_ it – he – said. _You don't have anyone here anyway. Nobody likes you. Nobody wants you. You may as well just leave._

Haru deflated at the sound of the voice. _He's right. I'm all alone. I don't have anybody here. I may as well just..._

All of the fight drained out of her body, making her body act of it's own accord. It was right. They were right. She had nobody. Nothing. No reason to stay...

But that was wrong.

She thought of Baron then. Of Toto and Muta. How they'd welcomed her into their Bureau. Given her a home and a family and said they'd always look out for her. She thought of them all, her new family, and she returned to her senses. The dark Voice in her head receded, and she found her hand reaching for the fairy closest to the portal.

_No!_

She clamped her hand down on the arm that was automatically reaching for the fairy, for the portal, and dragged it down and away. Digging her nails in so hard it made her bleed. But that didn't matter. What mattered was stopping herself from walking into the portal. Away from her home and her family.

"What?" the fairy gasped, the one that had led her here.

"I can't go with you." Haru told her firmly. "I won't."

"Why?" the fairy snarled.

"Because I _do_ have a home," Haru told her. "And I _do_ have a family. Baron and the others said as much. They gave me a home and opened their hearts to me, and that means more than anything in the world."

The fairy snarled, about to swipe at her face, when Haru felt a familiar warm hand land on her shoulders. And a familiar voice speak on her behalf.

"I couldn't agree more," Baron said, appearing beside Haru, cloak on and cane in hand, ready to brandish it in her defence if it came to that. "Now, begone, fae. I think the lady has made her choice."

"Baron!" Haru gasped. "You came for me!"

Baron never once took his eyes off the fae, but his voice was full of warmth when he addressed her. "Of course. Did I not say we would always protect you?"

"You!" The fairy snarled at Baron. "How did you find us?"

Baron chuckled. "It wasn't difficult. Not when she's linked to the Bureau."

The fairy went to retort with some snappy comeback, but Baron summoned a ball of fre in his hands and glared at her. _"Leave!"_ he said firmly. "Don't make me tell you again."

The fairy who's led her into the forest summoned the rest of the fae back into the portal, snarling over her shoulder.

"You cant protect her forever baron!"

Baron just snorted. "Believe me I certainly will."

And with that, the fae vanished and the portal closed up behind them. Only then did Baron put his fire out.

"That was quite the adventure," he smiled, turning back to Haru. "Are you quite alright?"

Haru nodded. "Yes. I think so. I'm sorry I messed up, Baron. I should never have left the Bureau."

Baron shook his head. "Fae tend to seduce humans to devour their magic. It is my fault. I should have warned you. I shall be more careful next time. But at least you have learned a good lesson today."

Haru nodded sheepishly. "Not to trust fairies?"

"Indeed." Baron agreed. "Now come, we should head back. The others will be worried."

And with that, Baron lifted her up into his arms in one swift motion. Making her blush furiously. "Wait, no! I can... I can walk by myself."

"It is easy to get lost in these woods," Baron told her. "And with your arm like that, it is prudent we make it back quickly so we can treat it."

There was absolutely nothing Haru could say to that, so she just nodded and let Baron carry her back to the Bureau. Back _home._

"Hey, Baron," she asked after a while of walking. "Before, you said you located me because of my link to the Bureau. How is that possible?"

Baron looked down at her as they walked, never once breaking stride. "Your amulet," he said. "It sent out a distress call and we picked it up."

"Oh," she said. "I didn't think it would..." she began, but her words trailed off. She wasn't entirely sure how that sentence was going to finish.

"I told you, Miss Haru." he explained. "The Bureau is your home now. And you will always have a connection to your home."

Those words caused a little smile to blossom on her lips. "I think I like that, Baron." she said quietly. "Thankyou."

Baron smiled very warmly down at her. Affection plain in his eyes. "You are most welcome, dear Haru."

END CH.


	2. Indoor Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from her brush with the fae, Haru is left alone at the Bureau to recover. Left unsupervised, and eager to start learning magic, she casts a spell for rain. Only, it doesn't end so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordcount: 4816
> 
> A/n: It's been a rough few weeks for my writing routine, which delayed my finishing this. But I have finally finished ch2 so have some wholesome content to brighten your day :) so whether you're stuck inside, or still working (like me), through the covid19 outbreak, I hope this is a nice little distraction in this difficult time. Please enjoy, review/comment if you can so I can decide if it's worth writing more of this and/or do a series 2, and please stay safe.
> 
> This one is inspired by my leaky ground floor apartment which has thankfully been fixed now (February was fun). And that scene in The Librarians where the guy slides down the bannister. It's a nice way of easing Haru into magic and its uses/mishaps. And Baron's dramatics.
> 
> Enjoy.

**(episode 2)**

**Indoor Rain**

When Baron walked back inside the Bureau doors, Haru still in his arms, both Toto and Muta immediately ceased their hushed and worried murmuring and leapt up from their crouched positions by the fire. The stack of Uno cards untouched.

"Haru!"

"Chicky!" they cried out in unison, when they saw the young girl being gently lowered onto the sofa by Baron. Equal parts horrified and concerned at the sight of the blood dripping down her arm from her wound.

Toto fluttered nervously around her while Muta nosed her face gently. "Hey, Chicky," he cooed softly. "What happened, are you okay?"

Haru groaned quietly and opened her eyes, focusing on the large white cat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just ran into a bit of trouble in the woods." she said, reaching out her good arm and giving Muta a scratch on the head. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Muta snorted. "Heh. Fine my ass. Yer bleedin' there, Chicky, ya can't call that 'fine'. That's the exact opposite of 'fine'."

Meanwhile, Baron busied himself with procuring a blanket from the storage cupboard and laying it over their patient. "Toto, bring me the first aid kit, and the usual healing ointments. We need to clean this quickly so it won't become infected."

"Right," Toto nodded and flew off into the other room to retrieve the Bureau's first aid box. Haru moved her tired gaze over to Baron.

"Can't you just use magic to fix it?" she asked, tired but hopeful. She was sure that mages tended to use magic even for small everyday problems, including injuries like this. But Baron just shook his head at her.

"We don't use magic for every little thing, Miss Haru," he explained gently. "Otherwise we'd have no energy left to use magic when we really needed it. Magic use depletes energy, you see, and the stronger the spell, the more energy it consumes to cast. But you'll learn all of this in your own time, when you officially begin your apprenticeship."

Haru opened her mouth to speak, to say she was ready to start right away, but Baron spoke first, as if he were reading her mind.

" _After_ you've recovered from your injury," he added, and she closed her mouth again. It seemed there were a few things she'd have to get used to. Like having people around to monitor her. She'd been self-sufficient for so long now, that it'd definitely take a lot of adjusting to live with. But the Bureau were her family now, so she was determined to do her best to accept that. Their hearts, after all, were in the right place. And they did all have her best interests at heart. Baron had said as much when she arrived here.

But even so, she was still eager to get started learning magic right away. But it was at that moment Toto flew back into the room carrying the little green first aid box by the handle in his talons. Passing it to Baron.

"Ah, thankyou, Toto," he said as the crow perched on the coffee table to watch the Baron work at cleaning her puncture wounds with disinfectant and bandaging them up while the others watched.

"Say, Chicky, what were ya doin' out so late anyway?"

"She was out in the woods, lured by the fae," Baron explained. Which was met by gasps from both the feline and the corvid.

"What?!" Muta spluttered, "The woods?! Chicky, didn't yer momma ever tell ya not to go into the Deep Dark Woods alone at night like that? Ya coulda been killed! Or taken away to the Other Side by the forest creatures. Or the fae. Or... or the monsters..."

"I knew we couldn't trust those fae..." Toto muttered.

Haru blinked, a little surprised that they'd be so quick to jump to her defence with the fairy incident, or even show concern for her reckless behaviour. But then, she supposed this was just more usual

family-like behaviour she had yet to adjust to after not having a proper family for so long. She wondered idly whether she'd always feel this strange about her new set of circumstances, or if this feeling would fade the longer she was exposed to the Bureau.

"Now just hold still, Miss Haru," Baron told her, "I'll have this wound cleaned and dressed in a jiffy."

She smiled. "Thankyou, Baron." And relaxed while he worked. Letting her eyes close, just to rest them for a few minutes until he was done.

. . .

By the time Baron was done dressing her wound, he found Haru to be very soundly asleep on the sofa. Muta ambled over to them to take a look.

"Huh. Well I'll be... she fell asleep."

"Well, she's had a very exhausting day," Baron said gently. "Sold at an auction, brought by me, suddenly thrust into an unsolicited apprenticeship... and then the drama with the fae... anyone would be exhausted after that."

"Yeh, maybe. Except possibly you."

Baron snorted. "Yes, very funny, Muta." he said, moving to gently lift his sleeping apprentice into his arms. "Now do get the door for me, we need to tuck our new apprentice into bed so she can rest."

Muta did as he was asked, though he did give a very dramatic and sarcastic bow as he did so. "Yes, your excellency."

Baron rolled his eyes and shook his head, but walked through the doorway and up the stairs into the spare bedroom. _Well, Haru's room now,_ he thought. Pulling back the duvet and gently laying Haru on the bed before pulling the covers over her.

"Sleep well, Miss Haru," he said, as he left, quietly closing the door behind him. Not forgetting to turn out the light before he left.

. . .

When Haru woke, it was sometime in the late morning. She stretched out her limbs and groaned softly, feeling the soft cotton of the bedsheets around her. Huh. That was funny. She didn't remember falling asleep in a bed... the last thing she remembered was Baron dressing the wounds on her arm on the sofa in the living room.

She must've been _really_ out of it if she didn't even remember going to bed.

Nonetheless, she sat up and looked around her. The room she currently occupied was small, through well furnished. Cozy, even. A quaint wooden bed, bedside tale, a desk, wardrobe, chest of drawers. Though no decorations or knick-knacks, she noted. _Probably a guest room,_ she thought, rising from the bed. Finding a clean set of clothes folded up at the foot of her bed. She dressed in them, liking the soft cotton shirt and pants, and headed down the stairs. Following the voices towards the living room.

They were all gathered there. Baron with his cup of tea and saucer to sit it on. Toto and Muta playing Uno again and bickering amongst themselves while an exasperated Baron looked on and shook his head.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it!" he scolded.

"It's his fault!"

"No, it's his! He's _cheating!"_

Baron looked like he wanted to bonk their heads together. "Oh for goodness sake you two! If you simply cannot play fair then I shall have to confiscate the game."

Both the crow and the cat looked equally shocked and horrified.

"No!" Muta gasped.

"You can't take our game away!" Toto cried.

"What would we do with our free time?!"

"Perhaps you could be somewhat productive?" Baron supplied. "There are a lot of chores that need doing around the Refuge..."

Haru watched Toto and Muta both gulp in unison. "We'll play nicely." Toto ventured. "We promise."

Baron sighed and relaxed back into his chair again. "Make sure it stays that way." he sighed. It was a long-suffering sigh. And Haru could tell he'd had this same argument with them about a million times. She chose that moment to open the door and walk in.

"Good morning," she greeted them all, unsure of what reaction she would get. She had just walked right in on their downtime, after all. And she still didn't really know them all that well, so she was a little anxious. Though she needn't have worried, because the moment they saw her, they all broke out into huge smiles.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Haru," Baron greeted her. Cordial and warm as always. "I trust you slept well in your new bed."

"Very well, thankyou," Haru smiled.

"Good," Baron returned her smile. "That room is yours, by the way. You can furnish it however you like."

She smiled a little brighter at that. "Thankyou very much."

Baron nodded, and Muta took that opportunity to speak as she took a seat beside Baron on the sofa. "Heya, Chicky, glad to see yer awake. Wanna help me beat this birdbrain at Uno?"

"Well I would if you'd teach me how to play," Haru smiled.

"Well, first, Miss Haru is going to eat a nice hearty breakfast," Baron interjected. "She's no doubt hungry after sleeping for so long."

Haru's stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. "I am pretty hungry," she said.

"Excellent," Baron said, standing from his seat. "Then I shall make you some breakfast."

. . .

The others joined her at the table once breakfast was served, and they all devoured their meals just like any other normal family. Well, if a family with a human, a living cat figurine, a crow, and one fat street cat could be considered normal. _Oh well,_ Haru thought. _Normal's overrated anyway._

"So what are we doing today? Are you going to start my apprenticeship?" Haru asked them, eager to know when her training would start. She was going to be an apprentice mage, after all. And learn magic. She was keen to get started. Because what human _didn't_ want to learn to use magic and throw fireballs or create magic potions?

"You, Miss Haru, aren't doing anything today." Baron told her, in no uncertain terms.

"But-"

" _You_ are going to be resting and recovering today. I know for a fact that brush with the fae took a lot out of you. And we need you to be in peak physical condition if you are to accompany us on cases and begin your study of magic."

Haru fought the urge to pout. "But... can't you just tell me about magic theory? Just a little bit?"

Baron shook his head. "Sorry, Miss Haru."

Haru looked to Toto and Muta for help in her appeal, but they shook their heads as well.

"Sorry Chicky," Muta said. "If the boss says no, no can do."

"Better to wait til you're fully recovered," Toto chimed in. "You'll learn faster that way."

"But surely I'll-" Haru began, only to be cut off by Baron's finger on her lips.

"Rest, Miss Haru," he repeated. "I promise I will begin your apprenticeship upon your full recovery."

Haru frowned, not at all pleased with this. It was her arm that was injured; her brain was working just fine. But at least Baron had promised he actually _would_ be teaching her some magic, so that was something at least. In the meantime she'd have to wait.

"Fine." she said. "I'll be good and rest."

Baron nodded at her correct answer. "That's the spirit. Now eat up, before it gets cold."

Haru resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't quite used to having other people looking after her just yet. Though from what she could imagine about life here at the Bureau as the other three discussed their latest case, she would be in due time. Especially given how Muta and Toto were comparing scars to see who's was bigger, telling her tales of their own injuries and how long they were out of action for to lift her spirits. Much to her amusement – and Baron's chagrin.

"You know, you two aren't supposed to be _encouraging her_ to get more scars..." he sighed. Tired and long-suffering.

She smiled. Maybe she would settle in here quite nicely.

. . .

When breakfast was done and the dishes cleared, washed and put away, Haru watched the three of them get ready to go out on the next grand adventure. Well, really they were just off out to run a few errands, but they were mages, and thus knew magic, so Haru assumed that every outing to them must be like some grand adventure.

She watched Baron put on his coat and flick his cane to summon his top hat from the hat rack downstairs onto his head with a quick flourish. Haru grinned and folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom. "I thought we _'didn't use magic for every little thing',_ " she said, giving him a look. He simply dusted off his jacket.

"Well. Some things are allowed." he told her.

"Right. Of course."

Baron nodded. "Right then. We best be on our way. You know where everything is should you need it, Haru?" he asked her.

She just nodded. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Very good. Now you get your rest and we shall be back promptly." he replied. Doffing his hat to her and giving her another gracious bow. "I bid you a good day, Miss Haru. You live here now, so make yourself at home."

Feeling a little awkward, she gave him a small nod in return, and then watched as he strode over to the bannister, sat on it, and proceeded to slide gracefully down the stairs while she stared after him in mild awe. Somewhere down below, once Baron had taken the few steps towards the door, she could hear Muta shouting "Show off!" at him. Which made her giggle. She had a feeling she'd really like Muta.

Once she was sure the Bureau was hers, she carefully made her way back down the stairs. Okay, she did promise Baron she would rest, but when would she get an opportunity to explore the Bureau unsupervised like this again? The place was just so full of all kinds of magic and wonder, and Haru was determined to see and feel and explore as much of it as she could.

It was such a cozy little place, she reflected as she made her way down the stairs. A quaint little cottage. But absolutely nothing about it was ordinary. Everywhere there were touches of magic, and signs that mages dwelled here. The wooden door had a colourful stained glass window. The kitchen housed a little cauldron as well as the usual pots and pans for cooking.

Here there were shelves of carefully labelled ingredients for spells and medicines.

There were little pots of herbs growing on the windowsill.

The living room she'd seen already, but she'd not had an actual _look_ at it before. At first glance, it too, was completely ordinary. But on closer inspection it too was full to the brim with magic and magical items. A pot with a live, moving plant inside, complete with a little 'please pass the water' sign. Carefully crafted by it's owner. A box of scrolls in the corner. A pestle and mortar. A large vial of multicoloured liquid that couldn't decide what colour to settle on. On the sideboard, a little tank of the most unusual fish Haru had ever seen. Although they may have just been exotic fish. There was a slightly larger tank beside it that housed a miniature Kraken. An honest to goodness mythical seabeast, scaled right down to fit on a desk. She watched it swim upwards to the surface of the water in it's little tank, wrap it's tiny little tentacles around a little ship, and then drag the little plastic toy down to the depths of its tiny little lair.

Haru giggled, having to fight the urge to reach in and pet the little monster. She had no idea how friendly it was, but it was just so gosh darn cute. She'd have to ask Baron about it later when he got back. There was a story about it, she just knew.

But that would have to wait until later. In the meantime, there was exploring to be done.

Her eyes wandered around the room again, eventually landing on the big, wall-to-wall bookshelves that were amply stocked with books and lots of little knick-knacks. Those were all interesting, of course, but it was the books that grabbed her attention.

Haru had always been fond of reading, ever since she was a little girl. Although that had stopped when the rest of her 'family' began passing her around like a hot potato. They all favoured their own children with toys and gifts, but when it came to Haru, even a second hand book became 'too expensive', and suddenly nobody could afford anything.

But things were different now. Baron had said to make herself at home. And what better way to do that than to help herself to all the reading material.

She wandered over to the nearest bookshelf and scanned the titles. Only to find the words were written in some language she didn't recognise. _How odd,_ she thought. _Is it some kind of ancient mage language?_

Her hand floated through the air, fingertips stroking each book's spine as she looked at all of the books, stacked ever so neatly on their shelves. A curious thing happening as she slowed down to pause a moment on one of the books. A voice echoed inside of her – her own voice – translating the title of the book she was touching. _As if by magic._ She was quite surprised, to say the least, and a little gasp escaped her.

But then, this was the Bureau. A magical place. It made sense the objects within would have magical properties, too.

She ran her fingertips over the title of that last book again. _Magical Spells for Absolute Beginners._ And decided it was perfect. She took it carefully off the shelf and moved to sit on the sofa to read it. Again, finding the book's magic allowed her to read and translate the words on the pages.

She was quietly astounded as she flipped through the pages. There were spells for everything one could possibly think of! And then some one couldn't. She flipped through the pages. There was a spell to conjure fire. A spell to cleanse a home. A spell to levitate objects.

So many spells!

Haru's lips curved upwards into a smile as the idea hit her. She could try one of these spells out, and then blow Baron away when he got back. It was perfect! Yes, a grand idea. Very grand if she said so herself. And so she turned the pages in earnest, trying to find a good spell to try out. Baron did hint at her having _some_ magical ability, so she might as well put that to good use.

She looked through the spells until she found one that looked suitable. _A spell to bring rain._

Yes, that would be perfect. It looked simple enough, and didn't require any real preparations. Or at least anything that wasn't readily available. All she needed was a bowl of water.

So she quickly went to procure a bowl of water and sat at the kitchen table with it, the book open on the page she needed next to her. Reading the spell and the instructions one last time, she took a deep breath and held her hands over the water, focusing and channelling her energy and focus like the book said as she recited the spell.

" _Rain, rain, come our way,_

_Drench the land and calm our day._

_Rain, rain, come I say,_

_April showers come in May."_

Haru opened her eyes, expecting to hear the pitter patter of rain, or feel a drop of water on her head. But then she realised she was still inside. The bowl in front of her was empty though, so she assumed it must have worked. She got up and ran to look out of the window. And sure enough, dark clouds were beginning to gather where before there was nothing but bright blue sky.

"It worked..." she whispered, awed. "I... I did it!"

She smiled at her work and felt a surge of pride in her chest. She'd done it! Her first spell! Oh, wouldn't Baron be so proud of her!

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the downpour began. It was a light rain at first, gradually growing heavier, so the raindrops on the windows were big and fat, leaving big streaks on the window as they fell.

She was about to have a celebratory cup of tea, as a reward for a job well done. Or rather a spell well cast.

Until she felt a big fat drop of water land on her nose.

Haru blinked and looked up, noting with a mild horror the rainwater leaking from the spot in the kitchen ceiling right above her head.

"Oh." she gasped quietly. _"Oh no."_

The ceiling above her began to leak quite profusely the heavier it rained outside. And Haru's joy turned to ashes. Oh god. This was her fault. The water was beginning to pool all over the floor and the ceiling was starting to leak in another place now as well.

"Crap," she cursed, beginning to frantically search the cupboards for any bowls and buckets she could find to place under the spots the ceiling was leaking. She managed to find a couple of washing up bowls and a few baking bowls and placed them under the leaks to catch the water. Now the water wasn't going to make a mess all over the kitchen floor, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her relief was short-lived though, because the next thing she heard was a loud clap of thunder and a huge gust of wind rattle the Bureau, and the rain outside suddenly got a lot more intense. And by extension, so did the leaks in the ceiling.

Water began dripping down in even more places now, and even started to leak down the walls. Haru watched it all with an increasing sense of anxiety and placed more bowls around the room to catch the water. Which seemed to be coming down faster than ever. Soon the buckets and bowls would overflow.

She needed a way to reverse this spell, and fix the damage and clear up the mess before Baron and the others got back. And fast.

She grabbed the spell book she'd been using and flicked through it frantically, trying spell after spell in the hopes of stopping the storm. But to no avail. The buckets were beginning to overflow and it was all she could do to keep emptying them and pour the rainwater down the sink. She scrambled through the Bureau in search of a utility cupboard in the hopes of finding a mop. It took a few minutes but she managed to locate both a mop and a bucket, and she ran back into the kitchen to start doing some damage control. And in the meantime, hopefully she could find a counter spell to make the rain stop. Quickly searching the pages of the book for some spell – any spell – that might help.

She had to fix this soon. Because the others would be home any minute now. And they'd see what a mess she'd made, and they wouldn't be happy with her or the state of their Sanctuary, no siree. And then Baron would lose his temper and shout at her and kick her out and...

She tried to take some deep breaths, realising she was starting to hyperventilate. And that her heart was pounding. She couldn't go back to her old life again. She just couldn't.

Tears stung her eyes as she carried on emptying the buckets and mopping the floor. Only able to do what she could to keep the water from flooding the Sanctuary and wait until Baron got back. Bracing herself for the scolding she'd no doubt receive when he returned.

. . .

Baron and the others stepped through the portal just on the outskirts of the Sanctuary's land. Greeted by howling gales and torrential rain. He had to keep a tight hold of his top hat, otherwise it'd be lost. And he'd paid a lot of good money for it, so he clung to that hat. Above him, Toto struggled against the high winds, having to land rather ungracefully, fold his wings in, and waddle against the wind on foot. The only one who wasn't too greatly affected by the gale was Muta, whose size and bulk were an advantage.

"Jeez, it's raining cats and dogs out here," Toto said. Then glancing at his two feline companions. "Sorry, Baron."

"Let's just get safely inside," Baron instructed. Muta nodded and led the group, shielding them from the worst of the wind.

It was hard going, but when they made it inside the Bureau again, everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Crazy weather, huh?" Muta remarked. Squeezing the excess rain out of his tail.

"I'll say," Baron agreed. "At least Haru is safe inside the warm." he added, removing his jacket and hat and placing them on the hat rack by the door. "Speaking of her, I should go and see how she's doing."

Muta and Toto nodded and Baron walked into the Bureau. "Haru!" he called out. "Oh, Miss Haru! I hope you weren't too lonely while we were away-"

He froze in the kitchen doorway, taken aback by the scene. It appeared to be raining. Indoors. And poor Haru was sobbing and mopping up the mess as best she could. Kneeling on the floor with a soaking wet cloth.

She turned to look at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Baron!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Baron! I tri- tried a rain spell, and I made such an awful mess of things!"

Baron blinked at her, and Toto and Muta appeared behind him. Both stunned at the scene.

Baron walked quickly over to Haru and knelt down by her. "Not to worry, my dear. We can easily fix this mess. Now dry your eyes," he reached into his pocket and handed her a handkercheif, which she used to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. "Go with Muta and Toto now."

Haru sniffled and nodded, and rose to go and stand by Muta, who was ready with a paw to place on her shoulder. Baron stood up a little straighter and took out his cane. Ready to cast the counter spell.

He focused his own energy and took out his cane, gathering his own magic around him in the form of a soft white light. And then he recited the spell.

" _Rain, rain, go away_

_Come again another day._

_Rain, rain, leave our plane,_

_April showers down the drain."_

There was a little shimmer in the air, and all at once, the indoor rain ceased. Haru could only watch in awe at his prowess with magic, and he sighed with relief, too.

"Now then." Baron said, "That's all sorted. Toto, come and help me clean up the rest of this. Muta, take Haru and have some tea in the living room by the fire. Miss Haru, I hope this has been a lesson for you."

Haru could only nod. Relieved that he wasn't going to shout at her. But at the same time, still ashamed of her mistake. "Yes," she said quietly. "I've learned my lesson. I won't cast any more spells on my own."

Baron nodded and beckoned Toto over to help with the cleanup while Haru stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come on Chicky," Muta said gently to her. Pulling her close with his large paw. "Let's go and have some boiled grass water and cake while the others clean up."

"I just feel so stupid." Haru mumbled as she sat down on the sofa by the fire.

"Don't worry about it, Chicky," Muta told her. Sitting down next to her and offering her a big slice of chocolate cake. "We aint mad and every apprentice always makes a mistake like this. Even Baron did," he added with a little conspiratorial smile. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Haru smiled. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Muta smiled. "Now c'mon, lemme teach ya how to play Uno so we can trounce the Birdbrain next time we all play."

Haru smiled softly, feeling a little better already. "Thanks Muta, that'd be great."

END CHAPTER


	3. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has nightmares about the Monster she glimpsed in the forest when the fae nearly tricked her into going to the Fairy Kingdom and can't get back to sleep. Baron helps remedy this with a good book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover illust: https://wolfiethewriter.tumblr.com/image/617008706628042752  
> Wordcount: 1774
> 
> A/n: hello! I'm back again with episode 3 :) And some pretty cover art. Yasss I have uploaded an episode and artwork in quarantine while physically leaving my house to go to work every day! I consider this an absolute win. And a fabulous kickstart to my holiday caravanning in the lovely TCR fandom. Admittedly this is a bit fillery but let the grim foreshadowing make up for it. 
> 
> I've borrowed the Monster from heirverse (that as of posting this is on hold in favour of tcr content), as well as my original novel series I'm working on for this episode so I can gather some ideas for that. Especially for book 2. So I thought “why not unleash my pet upon the Cat Returns fandom and be really edgy?” Have to say the voice lines hit SO much harder when it's a female protagonist... close to home is that. 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy the episode, and much like the last time: reviews do mean more episodes! And also bribe me to make this my home fandom (not that I need bribes as Cat already cut the wheels off my caravan so I can't leave anyway but the bribes are nice XD) I will seriously even take “Cool story bro. Needs more unicorns.” Stay safe out there folks. -Wolfie.

**(Episode 3)**

**Can't Sleep**

Baron sighed softly as he sank into the sofa with his book. It had been a good while since he'd had enough peace and quiet to actually sit and read. Especially with Toto and Muta's near constant bickering. But since everyone was fast asleep and silence reigned in the sanctuary, he could finally take a little time for out himself. So he breathed in deeply and let his body sink just that little bit deeper into the sofa, turning to the first page. A fresh cup of tea already on the table beside him in his favourite red and white polka dot china.

He enjoyed these little peaceful interludes. Perhaps because they occurred so rarely. Running the Bureau took a lot of work. Even if he _was_ a mage. And then there were the tasks of keeping a roof over their heads and food on the table. Keeping Muta and Toto in check. Planning out how to teach Haru to control her magic. And _then_ helping anyone who required the Bureau's assistance... or as Muta liked to call it, _'Baron sticking his nose in other people's business.'_

Well, it didn't exactly leave the cat mage with much free time. So when an opportunity to have some presented itself, Baron always took _full_ advantage of it.

Much like right now.

He reached over to the table and lifted his teacup to his lips to take a sip of tea. Eyes quietly devouring the words, never once leaving the page or the story even as his hands moved. A skill telling of an avid reader, built from years of practice over many quiet nights spent with the company of a good book. Often until three in the morning. Or five in the morning, if the book was really good. He'd lost count of the number of mornings Muta or Toto had found him just turning the final pages, utterly lost in another world.

This night, he felt, would be one of the latter. He'd been meaning to get around to reading this particular tome for _years._ And finally, that time had come. So Baron spent several midnight hours lost in Wonderland with Alice, while the rain pelted against the windows. Thankfully the side that was _outside_ the house this time.

. . .

Outside her room, Haru could hear the rain and the occasional _crack_ of thunder, and tossed fitfully in her sleep. Her dreams haunted. Plagued by memories of her brush with the fae. And something else much more sinister.

The Monster in the woods. The big, black bear with a skull stripped bare of all flesh in place of a face. Its whiteness stark in the night. Dark fur blending into the shadows. Yet it seemed right at home in the dark forest.

 _You should just leave,_ he said. Voice permeating her thoughts just as it permeated the air. She was face to face with the beast now. This wretched creature of the night. A Thing of Nightmares.

_They don't want you here. You're just in their way._

It lumbered towards her, forcing her to take a step back. Cold terror licking up her spine and filling her completely. With every step the Monster took, it felt as if she'd been dropped in icy water, lungs filling with every word it spoke.

 _They're not your friends,_ it continued. _They don't care about you. The only reason you're even with them is because the Baron felt **sorry** for you._

She took another step away from it, and again it closed the gap between them.

"That's..." she stammered. "That's not true."

The Monster _laughed_ then. Dark and evil and sinister. _Isn't it?_ he asked, and another step back made Haru's back meet the rough bark of a large poplar tree. She gasped and risked a glance up at it. She recognised it immediately. Knowing its meaning well enough from her years of studying the Victorian flower language.

White poplar. _Time._

A thing she was rapidly running out of, with the Monster so close.

So close that its voice seemed to echo inside her head. _What_ _ **is**_ _this thing?_ She thought, panicked.

Haru opened her mouth to speak, to show defiance, but quickly found she could not speak. The Monster – the voice in her head – had robbed her of even that.

The beast loomed over her, red eyes alight. The only light in the dark.

 _He bought you for a reason,_ it told her. _For a purpose. And once you've served that purpose, he'll discard you. Just like everyone else who's ever known you._

Haru tried to speak again - _no, he wouldn't._ But again the words died in her throat. The voice must have known what she was thinking though, because it seemed to grin and grow amused.

 _Oh, trust me. He will._ The Monster smirked. Thick, black tar dripping from its jaws. Its teeth inching closer to her skin, ready to take a bite.

_Just. You. Wait._

Haru woke with a start, gasping and panting. Drenched in sweat. Quietly checking herself for any bitemarks and sighing in relief when she found none.

She took several deep breaths until the panic subsided and her heart stopped trying to escape her ribcage. A little calmer now, she let her hand slowly reach up and draw out the amulet Baron had given her. Fingers clasping the smooth jade and finding the stone cool against her clammy skin. Proof if she ever needed it that Baron did indeed care for her.

The voice was lying. It had to be. The Monster wouldn't...

She shook her head quickly to rid it of the thought. No, it was just a bad dream. Her overactive imagination playing cruel tricks on her. That's all.

She told herself that over and over. "Just a dream," she whispered. "Just a dream."

But the thought still nagged at her. "It was just a bad dream..." she whispered softly. The faintest of terrors present in her trembling voice. "It can't be here."

And yet... she swallowed, unable to believe her own words. And yet, she'd seen it with her own eyes, right there in the forest. It was here. It'd followed her. All this way.

A cold shiver rolled over her, as though someone had stepped on her grave. There was no getting back to sleep now, knowing this.

She pulled her dressing gown on to keep the chill away and quietly crept downstairs. Careful not to wake the others. She'd just go down to make herself a cup of tea and take a good book – a non magical one – back to bed to read. Although in Haru's opinion all stories held their own special kind of magic.

She moved steadily and quietly, her bare feet padding silently across the carpet. She was admittedly a little surprised to find one of the living room lights on. _Did someone forget to turn it off before bedtime?_ She wondered. But when she walked in, she found Baron sitting quite comfortably on the sofa, thoroughly invested in a good book. ~A pot of tea and an empty teacup on the table beside him. Truly a cat after her own heart.

"Oh," she smiled, "Baron. I didn't realise you were still up."

The feline mage looked up at her, his surprise quickly melting into a smile at the sight of her. "Ah, Miss Haru. Shouldn't you be in bed? It is..." he glanced at his pocketwatch and frowned. "Four o' clock."

Haru shrugged. "Can't sleep."

Baron's brow creased in thought. "Bad dreams?"

She nodded. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Baron smiled at that. "Only on the condition that you share a cup of tea with me."

"I think I can manage that," Haru answered with a smile of her own. "You can tell me all about your book while we have tea."

Baron nodded. "Pour yourself a mug and have a seat. We can read it together."

. . .

"Comfortable?" Baron asked, once Haru was curled up next to him on the sofa. A mug of tea in her hands.

"Oh yes," she answered, "I'm ready for the story. I love Alice in Wonderland."

Baron smiled softly, quietly approving of his young apprentice's taste in books, and cleared his throat ready to begin the story. Haru listening eagerly and drinking her tea. He read with the ease of a practiced storyteller. His voice smooth and soothing, and just the thing Haru needed after her restless night.

She sighed softly as he read to her. It was her favourite story. Where the heroine, little Alice, escapes from her dull dreary life in search of an adventure.

How often had she wished she could do the same to escape her own loneliness?

When her mug was empty and placed back on the table beside Baron's teacup, she sighed again and closed her eyes, just to rest them and let that thought drift away. Things were different now. She had a home now. She had a family now. People who cared about her.

Well, she had a crow, a fat white cat, and an anthropomorphic feline mage who cared. Not quite 'people', but she wasn't going to complain. And they still counted.

No matter what the voice said.

She let her whole body relax, sinking further into the story and Baron's warmth beside her. Slowly letting his words pull her back into a peaceful sleep.

. . .

Baron finished the chapter he was reading and smiled. Beside him, Haru snored softly, fast asleep and far away in dreamland. As she should be. He shook his head slowly and quietly nuzzled her forehead, closing the book and setting it on the table with her now empty mug of tea.

A big part of him wished they could stay here like this forever. But the smaller, more rational part of him won out. It would be both impractical and bad for Haru's health if she slept in her awkward position. And no doubt she'd have a lot of aches and the most awful crick in her neck if his own experiences of falling asleep reading on the sofa were anything to go by.

So it was with a soft sigh of his own that he carefully stood and lifted Haru into his arms. Carrying her back up the stairs and tucking her back into her own bed again. Softly stroking her head and smiling warmly down at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"Goodnight, Miss Haru," he murmured softly. Quietly shutting the door and turning out the lights on his way out.


	4. Louise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron introduces Haru to his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while but here is episode 4! in which I finally get to write Louise! Heck yeah! As always please comment/review/kudos if you like this because that really does motivate me to make more episodes and more tcr content. Enjoy the episode folks and stay safe out
> 
> warning for suicide reference at the end of this episode as per Magus Bride canon.

**(Episode 4)**

**Louise**

Haru examined her now uninjured arm, flexing her hand and her wrist now it was free of the bandages. There was no trace at all of the wound she'd inflicted upon herself, save for a few little scars where she'd dug in her fingernails, to keep the fae from taking her into their world. Or more accurately, to snap herself out of the daze the fae had lulled her into with its sweet words. It was only that, coupled with thoughts of her new family, that stopped her willingly stepping through to the other side and away from Baron, Toto and Muta forever. It was a grim thought, how close she'd come from leaving this world – and her new family – for good.

"How does your arm feel, Miss Haru?" Baron asked, carefully watching as she studied her arm. Examined the little fingernail shaped scars that's formed.

"Great," Haru answered.

Baron nodded. "Very good. I've tried my best, with the scars, but healing magic has never been my forte."

"It's fine," Haru told him. _The scars will be a good reminder._ She covered her arm with the sleeve of her wooly jumper again and returned to her seat on the sofa.

"So now I'm all healed up Baron, does this mean you'll start teaching me magic now?"

She looked at him, feeling hopeful. Her new mage master _did_ say he'd teach her magic and officially begin her apprenticeship when she'd fully recovered from her brush with the fae.

Baron considered the request for a moment. Not for long, but long enough to instil just a _little bit_ of doubt. But just when Haru was beginning to suspect he'd say 'no', he spoke again.

"Yes, Miss Haru," he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "It does."

Haru resisted the urge to leap up and punch the air with joy. A mage, and by proxy anyone else associated with a mage, ought to be respectable. As Baron often said, usually to a bickering Toto and Muta who's dragged Haru into their shenanigans. And Haru had absorbed some of that opinion as well. So for the moment, she settled for a broad smile. Later in her room, she'd whoop and punch the air and rejoice.

"Now finish drinking your tea," Baron ordered. "And put on your best clothes."

"Where are we going?" Haru asked, curious.

"To the Big Smoke," he told her. Haru however was just confused. So he elaborated. "To the city."

"Ah."

. . .

Several hours later, Haru and Baron stepped off the train and set foot in the city of London. The place Baron had called The Big Smoke.

For the length of the train journey, she'd wondered why it was called that. But as soon as she followed Baron from the train station into the city, she understood. Everywhere she looked she could see factories, the chimneys of which belched smoke into the air. And she suspected all the other houses here did too. But it wasn't all factories. There were shops too. Department stores, grocers and bookshops. Traders selling their wares by shouting in the streets. It was all bustle, all noise, all _people._ Haru had never known anything like it.

She looked about her, a little dizzy at the hustle and smoke and noise, but filled with wonder too. Here was a place of endless possibilities. A place where you could be anyone you wanted. Do whatever you liked.

She was so amazed at it all, she walked into Baron's back, nearly tripping both of them up.

"Be careful, Miss Haru," he warned. "Don't let the city swallow you up. It's very easy to go astray and get lost here."

She swallowed and nodded. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Just stay close to me," he said, taking her hand and walking with her. Ignoring the bright pink blush in her cheeks as he led the way. "We're going to meet an old acquaintance of mine."

But Haru was blushing far too hard to answer.

. . .

After walking for a little while longer, Baron brought them to a halt outside of an old bookshop.

"Aha! We're here," he said proudly, as if it took a lot of effort to find this place. Which in Haru's mind, it did, since the city was like a maze to her.

"We'll just pick up a few things for you, Haru, and then we'll have lunch," he announced, holding the door open for her.

The door chimed as they entered, and the scent of old books filled Haru's nose.

"so... we're here to get me some... books?" she asked, running her fingers over the spines of a few on one of the shelves. "Not that I'm complaining. You know I'd never turn down a good book. But I thought we came for some magic stuff."

Barn gestured to the shelves of books around them. "This is just a cover," he explained. "The owner is in the back."

He walked up to the wooden cashier's desk with a till resting on it, and rang the little bell beside it. Haru waited with him in silence, full of questions, but she knew they'd all be answered soon.

After a few moments the owner of the shop came out to meet them, and Haru couldn't help but stare at her. The shop owner was a snowy white feline, much like Baron, with sapphire blue eyes Haru felt would be dazzling should she get too close. The cat was wearing a pair of beige trousers paired with a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her hands were busy wping some grease off a screwdriver with a rag, her face looking very serious. Her stern demeanour evaporated however, when she saw Baron standing before her. A smile even blossomed on her face.

"Why, Humbert!" she grinned. "What brings you here? You hardly ever venture out of your hermit cottage these days."

Humbert – Baron – smiled and nodded. "I'm here o business," he explained, reaching into his pocket and handing her a list. "We need these items."

The white cat studied the list for a moment before looking up at Baron and grinning again. "Well then, you've come to the right place. You better come on back, I think I've got some of what you need on hand. The rest I'll have to make. I'll have to charge you accordingly."

"That won't be a problem," Baron nodded.

His companion snorted as she led him and Haru to the back of the shop, which turned out to be a spacious workroom.

"Of course," the white feline added, "You have your Mage Bureau now. You're raking the money in."

Baron laughed. "Now, now, don't exaggerate."

But she just laughed. "Says the king of- sorry. The _Baron_ of exaggerating," she smirked. Baron sighed, shaking his head. Clearly used to her teasing. Haru wondered how they knew each other to banter like this. What their relationship was.

"Miss Haru," Baron said, as if reading her mind. "May I introduce you to my sister, Duchess-"

"Louise Von Gikkingen," the white feline – Louise – cut him off. Holding out her hand for Haru to shake in a formal greeting.

"Louise, this is Miss Haru Yoshioka," Baron added. "My new apprentice."

Louise looked _very_ intrigues by this, and glanced over to her brother. "An apprentice you say? You simply _must_ tell me all about how you two met over a pot of tea."

And with that, she ushered both Baron and Haru through to the kitchen to sit down. And, of course, discuss business and pleasure over tea and biscuits.

. . .

After pouring Haru, Baron, and then herself a cup of tea, Louise sat down at the table with them both. "So Haru," she began. "You're Humbert's new apprentice?"

Haru nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh, sweetheart, just Louise will do," the feline smiled warmly. "No need to be so stiff and formal. Let's leave that to Humbert, shall we?"

Haru nodded again. "Yes ma'a- I mean, Louise."

Louise smiled approvingly. "Has Humbert made you feel welcome?"

Haru nodded with a gentle smile this time. "Oh yes, very welcome."

Louise sipped her tea, quietly approving of everything so far. Even the fact that Haru was radiating mage talent. _But then, Humbert always did have high standards._

"that is very good to hear," Louise smiled gently. Haru beamed back at her.

"Oh yes. He told me to make myself at home, and gave me my very own room. And even saved me from some fairies!"

Louise blinked, quite surprised by this. "Fae?" she asked. "How did the fae get a hold of you? Humbert, how did the fae get a hold of her?"

Baron mumbled something and rather sheepishly lifted his teacup to his lips, which Louise took as an admission of guilt. _"Humbert,"_ Louise prompted firmly.

"she urm... went for a walk in the woods at night," Baron admitted. More than a little guilty. "She was lured by a fae who found her at the Sanctuary."

Louise eyed him with suspicion. "Uh-huh. And where were you when this was happening? Surely you'd have seen her leave, what with all the spells you have around the cottage..."

"I'm not keeping her prisoner Louise," Baron told her. "she's free to leave the Sanctuary as she pleases."

"Yes, but to let her be lured away by a fae?" Louise asked, a little aghast at this. "Honestly Humbert, how irresponsible could you be? Such negligence..."

Baron shrugged. "I thought it would be a good lesson for her. So she'd know not to be decieved by any neighbours who would do her harm."

Louise shook her head at that. She set her teacup and saucer back on the table and sat back in her chair, staring at her brother in disbelief. "You mean you let her wander off alone wth a fae on _**purpose?!"**_ she exclaimed. "what on earth were you _thinking_ Humbert?! You have an apprentice for five minutes and you let her get kidnapped by a fae! Talk about irresponsible!"

"I did rescue her before they could take her to the fairy kingdom," Baron pointed out. He glanced at Haru for help, but it seemed she was determined to stay out of this one. Sipping her tea quietly to avoid saying anything.

"that's not the _point_ Humbert!" Louise scolded him before sighing and shaking her head at him. She turned to Haru. "Has he done anything else irresponsible, sweetheart?"

"I have done nothing irresponsible," Baron told them, but Louise shushed him.

"Let her answer the question, Humbert."

Haru shook her head. "No, he's been a perfect gentleman- er, gentle _cat –_ ever since he bought me from the auction and made me his apprentice." she smiled softly. "He gave me a home and a family, and they've all made me feel welcome."

Louise smiled and nodded at the young apprentice. _Young_ because fully fledged mages lived far longer lives than ordinary humans. Except for Sleigh Beggy, but those were anomalies in the magical world, and very rare creatures.

"Well, that's lovely to hear, sweetheart," she said warmly. "I know I usually disapprove of paying for people like cattle at a market," she glanced at her brother disapprovingly at that, "but for you I'll make an exception." she winked and smiled at Haru, making the girl smile wider.

"Now Humbert," Louise said, turning her attention back to Baron. "You said you have need of my services."

she produced the list and flattened it on the table.

"Yes," Baron answered.

Louise nodded. "I have some of these, but not all. To make the rest I'll need you to get some things from the market for me."

she quickly produced a little notepad and pencil from her own pocket and scribbled down a little list of her own. Handing it to Baron across the table. "We'll wait here and get the other things sorted for you."

Baron nodded and stood. "In that case, I'll be back soon. Louise, I leave Miss Haru in your care."

Louise smiled. "I'll guard her with my life," she answered. Making Haru blush.

With that, Baron tipped his hat to the ladies and left for the market.

. . .

Once Baron was gone, Louise turned her attention to Haru again. "Now then," she said. "want to help me with my work?"

Haru perked up at that. Eager to absorb as much knowledge as she could. "I'd like that."

"Excellent!" Louise beamed. "Now finish your tea and we'll get started."

Haru did as she was told, eager to get to work.

. . .

After tea, Haru followed Louise into her workroom, taking in the details of the space around her. All the gemstones and vials, fabric and gears all organised on shelves. There were even what looked like artificial limbs, made of metal and looking fully movable and _very_ robot-like. Haru was simply amazed by it all.

"So what do you do here?" she asked, eyeing a large vial of what looked like liquid gold.

"I'm an Artificer," Louise told her. "I specialise in magus crafts. If a mage or alchemist needs something made for them, I'm the one they come to. Whether it's artificial limbs, reinforced clothes, amulets or other tools, I supply and craft them, every piece I sell is a unique, handcrafted creation. Powered by magic instead of the more conventional human methods.

"It sounds incredible," Haru sighed in awe. Wondering if she would ever be a good enough mage to make things like this.

"Thanks," Louise smiled. "It took a lot of work to get where I am today. But enough about me. Tell me about you. How is your mage training going? I remember mine being difficult at first because it's so much information all at once."

"Umm..." Haru fidgeted nervously. "Actually... Baron hasn't taught me anything yet."

"What?" Louise rounded on her. "Nothing at all?"

Haru shook her head. "Not a thing. He wanted to wait until I'd recovered from my injuries. The only magic I've done is what I've tried to do by myself. But that didn't turn out too well."

Louise's gaze softened. "What happened?"

"I tried a rain spell."

"Did it work?"

"I think it worked a little _too_ well, because it rained inside. I couldn't stop it so Baron had to undo the spell," she sighed. "They haven't left me unsupervised since."

Louise chuckled at the story softly. "Sounds like quite a day."

"It took days for Baron to fix the roof," Haru told her. "But it wouldn't have happened if he'd taught me earlier."

Louise sighed at that. "Sounds just like Humbert, putting off anything important." She shook her head at her absent brother's procrastinating. "You'd think he's want to harness your mage talent, since you have so much of it. If you were my apprentice, I'd have had you studying as soon as you'd recovered from travelling."

"But I'm Baron's apprentice," Haru told her flatly.

"But you're Baron's apprentice," Louise echoed, sounding a little sad. _Regretful,_ Haru thought.

" _Although..."_ Louise added, a hint of slyness in her tone. "That doesn't mean I can't teach you a few things to help old Humbert out a little." She winked at Haru and gave her a conspiratorial smile. "Don't you want to learn a little magic?"

Haru lit up at the suggestion. "Oh, yes," she gasped. "Yes please!"

"Excellent," Louise smiled. "Follow me and we'll get started."

Haru smiled widely and skipped along after her, more than ready to finally learning something.

. . .

Louise reached into one of the wooden crates and pulled out two small quartz crystals. "Let's start with something simple." She handed one to Haru and stood in front of her.

"what do I do with this?" Haru stood staring at the crystal in her palm.

"You're going to change its shape using your magic," Louise explained.

"And how do I do that?" Haru asked, very curious now. She knew magic could so just about anything, but she'd always thought magic needed you to recite a spell.

"Well, that's easy," Louise told her with a smile. "I'll demonstrate."

she held her own crystal in the palm of her hand. "This gem is an artificial crystal. When I created it, I poured liquid into a mould and put it under massive pressure until it crystallised. With your magic you can put more pressure on it and shape it into whatever form you want it to take. I like to think of my favourite flower."

The white feline closed her eyes and the crystal began to glow softly. "Then you concentrate and use your will to press and shape it."

She fell silent and Haru watched the crystal glow brighter and grow a flower out of the crystal. It grew a shoot, then leaves formed, followed by a large bud that slowly opened into a flower. Haru was amazed.

"A crystal sunflower!"

"Pretty, isn't it?" Louise smiled softly at her creation, pleased with her work.

"It's beautiful."

"Why don't you try?" Louise nodded to the plain crystal in Haru's hands.

Haru took a deep breath and readied herself. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Atta girl, give it your best shot."

Haru gently closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "Okay Haru, just relax. You can do this."

She inhaled deeply and blew the air out slowly. _A favourite flower, huh? Do I even have a favourite flower? The only flowers I can remember are..._

The image of a field of flowers sprang to mind. A wide meadow of bright red poppies gently blowing in the wind. The breeze brushing through her hair. She knelt down and pressed her nose to one of the poppies and inhaled its scent. Calm and lovely.

"Haru... Haru," a soft voice called to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her mother, smiling lovingly down at her.

"Aren't the flowers beautiful, Haru?" she asked, her voice echoing away in the spring breeze. "Beautiful, just like my little Haru..."

Haru smiled, listening to her mother's voice echoing gently. _My Haru... Haru..._

" **Haru!"**

Haru jolted back to reality, realising where she was and that Baron had shouted for her. One of his hands was over her eyes and the other was gripping the wrist of the hand that held the crystal, which she dropped onto the floor in surprise.

"B-Baron?" she quivered, but Baron didn't answer.

"Louise," he said firmly, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't go about teaching things to my apprentice."

Haru opened her eyes and peered through the gaps in Baron's fingers. Gasping when she saw what had become of the crystal. Before her on the wooden floow lay a perfect crystal replica of the poppy field she'd seen in her memory.

"Wow," she gasped, and Baron removed his hand from her eyes. "I did this? I didn't know magic was this incredible!"

"It's not," Louise said frowning at Baron. "No normal apprentice could manage this. Humbert, what is she?"

"Haru is a sleigh beggy," he answered.

Louise seemed satisfied with that explanation. "That would explain it. Why didn't you tell me, Humbert?"

"the fewer who know, the safer she'll be," Baron answered. She nodded at that.

"But still, you could have warned me before she grew a crystalline poppy field in the middle of my workroom! And besides that I'm your sister! You know you can trust me!"

"My apologies, Louise."

Haru flinched at the remark about her, but Baron just laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so upset, Miss Haru,"he said softly. "The blame is mine, and you were only doing what comes naturally to you."

"What comes naturally to me?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Baron nodded. "Sleigh beggy like yourself are like living sponges. They absorb the magic around them and store it in their bodies. They absorb so much of it they're incapable of letting it out in small amounts without great effort. They're a rarity, even in the magical world."

Haru shrugged and tried to smile. "Well, I never was any good at being subtle."

Baron smiled softly. "You will be. With practice."

Haru smiled back at him and looked at her crystalline poppy field. "I'm sorry I made such a mess, Louise."

"Ah, don't worry about it, sweetheart," Louise waved her worries away. "I'll call it an art installation. It _is_ very pretty." she winked again. "Now let's see if I have some of the things on Humbert's list for you."

Feeling a little better, Haru nodded and followed Louise into the store room.

. . .

A little while later, Haru emerged from Louise's store room with her arms full, followed by Louise who also carried several tools and things. They aid them down on the table ans huffed in relief the carrying was done.

"Alrighty then," Louise said, dusting her hands off. Baron, who was drinking another cup of tea at the table they's put the stuff on, looked up at them. Louise continued, "You've got a stone knife carved in the dew from a moonflower, a cloak woven from thunderbirds feathers, dragon hide, a belt, some steel vine thread, and I've thrown in a crystal lens pocket glass and some clear quartz for purifying rituals – and making more pretty flowers."

Haru blushed at that last one and Louise grinned. "And a few books she might find useful," Louise added. "The rest will take a few weeks, but I can send those by post to the Sanctuary for you."

Baron checked everything over and nodded. "Excellent."

Haru watched him take out his chequebook and a pen from his pocket and hand over his payment, which Louise pocketed.

"Thankyou for your custom," Louise bowed her head at them.

"My pleasure," Baron smiled before embracing his sister.

"Just don't leave it so long next time!"

"I won't. Take care, Louise."

"And you, Humbert. Take care of her, too," she added. "You never know who's about looking for someone like her."

Baron nodded firmly. "I'll guard her with my life," he promised, releasing her.

Louise then turned her attention to Haru. "You take care too, sweetheart. And study hard, okay?"

Haru beamed and nodded with enthusiasm. "Thanks, I will!"

"Good to hear," Louise smiled approvingly, before embracing Haru, too. "You're humbert's family now so that means you're my family too," she whispered to the young mage. "You holler if you need anything, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," Haru promised, and Louise released her.

Louise nodded. "Let me know when you're home safe."

"We will," Haru and Baron promised in unison as they bid Louise goodbye and ventured out into the world again.

. . .

"So," Baron said as they walked back up the road towards home after the long train ride. "You are very fond of poppies, then?"

Haru shrugged. "Not really. I just remembered them from somewhere."

Baron looked thoughtful for a moment. "They do say memories contain the strongest magic... care to tell me about it?"

Haru lapsed into silence for a few moments as the wind brushed through her hair. "I was with my mother. It was one of my happier memories."

"And where is your mother now?"

"Oh," Haru said, not once breaking stride. "She's dead. I watched her die." _I watched that wretched Monster, that voice, drive her to take her own life. Just like it's trying to do to me, if it let it._

"I'm sorry," Baron said softly.

"don't be," Haru smiled, still a little sad after all these years. "It was a long time ago... and I have a new family now."

Baron smiled warmly at her, the light of it reaching his eyes and lighting him up from within. He nodded his approval at her statement.

"Yes," he said gently. "Indeed you do."

He offered her his arm. "shall we go home to them, then?"

Haru returned the smile and linked her arm with his. "Yes," she said as brightly as she could manage. "Let's go home."


End file.
